erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Sky
This article focuses on the interaction between 'Everyone and Sky' Overview morale by giving them an inspiring speech.]] Due to her experience as an aspiring Olympic athlete, Sky was viewed by her team as a strong competitor as well as a respected leader. She keep well to her code of honour and tries to see the best in people without insulting them, even if said person was either a liability to her or wasn't the nicest person around. While initially claiming that she join the show not to make friends, Sky without doubt had made many friends during Total Drama: Pahkitew Island due to her kind behaviour. Amy Like majority of the contestants present, Sky is confused with Amy's sudden return in A Blast from the Past as she thought that the sister that is still present in the competition was her and the one who was eliminated two episodes ago was Samey. Beardo During his short time on the show, Beardo seems to respect Sky as a good leader for their team and follows her instructions. Though Sky is annoyed by his odd behavior, she doesn't openly scold him like Dave does. Chris .]] Sky's "play by the book" personality often puts her in odds with Chris who occasionally bends the rules of the competition whenever he "feels like it." In addition, Sky also dislikes Chris for not caring about everyone's safety as well as constantly interfering between her and Dave. In Hurl and Go Seek, Sky and the other contestants are annoyed that Chris woke them up in the middle of the night and doubts him when Chris announce that he is preparing surprise for them since he never treats them well before. After the pre-challenge, Chris made Sky feel bad in front of the other contestants by reminding Dave of her earlier actions towards him. In Scarlett Fever, Sky and the rest of the contestants are angry at Chris for leaving them on Pahkitew Island as the island is about to explode. Later, Sky takes pleasure seeing Shawn destroy the robot copies of Chris, calling his actions "therapeutic." In Pahk'd With Talent, Chris is impressed with Sky's performance during the talent show but gives her lower points than the other judges, claiming that her choice of colors for the cutouts are cliché. In Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, Chris allows Sky to spin the slot machine twice and laughs when both times ended with Dave, whom Sky is hesitate to have as her helper. After Dave returns to the island, Chris again reminds him of what Sky did to him, making Sky guilty for her actions. Throughout the episode, Chris playfully pretends that he doesn't understand what is going on between Sky and Dave while talking like a little girl in the confessional. Near the end, Chris turn Dave against Sky by revealing her audition tape to him where Dave discovers the existence of Sky's boyfriend, Keith, which finally pushes him to the point of insanity. As Chris watch Dave and Jasmine turn against Shawn and Sky, he laughs at the finalists misfortune. Chef Hatchet In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sky easily deflects one of the tennis ball Chef fires at her with a wooden plank, sending it back to Chef and knocking him out. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, in Sky's ending Chef pulls her out of the snow. She then asks him if she won, to which Chef nods. Dave Sky promised herself that she join Total Drama in order to win the million dollars as well as to prepare herself for the Olympics and not to get petty things like boys to mess with her head. However, she couldn't deny the fact that she is becoming attracted to her team mate, Dave, who had being madly in love with her. Throughout the season, Dave tends to agree with whatever Sky says even if it involves him getting dirty or hurt or often made Sky mad after accidentally saying the wrong things. Nevertheless, the two become closer as time pass, along with Dave's sanity. After Sky was transfer to the other team, Dave's mind begin to deteriorate further, especially when Sky injures him during the challenge. After being advised Shawn, Dave tries to impress Sky by becoming a better competitor but this backfires and she became mad at him. Heartbroken, Dave leaves Total Drama after orchestrating his own elimination. During the finale, Sky is reluctant to have Dave as her helper, seeing him as a liability due to his unstable mind and his fear of getting dirty. However, she brush it off and kisses him in order to get his head in the game. With this, Dave is determine to help her to win the million dollars. However, Chris eventually turn Dave against Sky by showing him Sky's audition tape where he discovers the existence of Keith, Sky's boyfriend. With the last of his sanity slipped away, Dave becomes mad at Sky and does whatever he can to make sure he wins the million dollars and burn it in front of Sky in order to hurt her just like how he hurt him. However, Dave's plan on having his revenge fails after one of the finalist successfully reach the finish line before time runs out. Ella .]] Though there are times Sky was annoyed by Ella's singing, she did not show any hatred for her due to Ella's niceness. The two of them are placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Throughout the season, Sky helps Ella on how to make Sugar like her back and at the same time, protect her from Sugar's wrath. Eventually, Ella falls for Dave whom Sky had taken a liking. Initially, Sky was oblivious on Ella's feelings for Dave but finds it strange when she puts her hand on Dave's shoulder and called him a prince in A Blast from the Past. In the next episode, Ella found out that Dave actually have feelings for Sky instead of her and was heart broken. When she informed Sky about this, Sky was initially delighted that Dave likes her but feels bad seeing how sad Ella is. During the challenge, Sky persuades Ella to sing in order to help Dave and bring the bear that ate their monkey to Chris. Ella is hesitate to do so as Chris states that she would be eliminated if she sing again but Sky promise her that Chris wouldn't find out. When Ella is eliminated later in the episode, she sings one final song bidding farewell to Sky and the others. Jasmine ; help her team or labelled as a traitor.]] In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Jasmine immediately believes it was Sky who set up the trap that the Pimâpotew Kinosewak caught in until the true culprit stupidly admits it. After switching teams in This Is The Pits!, Sky found a friend in Jasmine who treats her well. In Three Zones and A Baby, the two of them have a chat during breakfast about their respective love interest. Jasmine convince her to focus on the game and do not let petty things such as boys get in their way. Despite this, Sky disobeys Jasmine's advice and help Dave several times though most of the time she was stopped by Jasmine. Later, Jasmine gives her an ultimatum; help their team win or help Dave and being labelled a traitor as well as being at risk at being eliminated. In the end, Sky chose the former and continue on with the challenge after slowing Dave down. After the merge, Sky sees that with Jasmine being in a relationship with Shawn they would be a threat, she reluctantly made an alliance with Sugar to secure her own safety. When Sugar betrays her in Sky Fall, Jasmine shows concern for her. In Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, Sky is reluctant to choose Jasmine as her helper because of her relationship with Shawn and thus, could not be trusted. After the helpers go against the finalists, Jasmine initially takes interest in helping Dave to prevent both Sky and Shawn from winning but after a while, she grow concern to the both of them. Keith Keith was Sky's boyfriend back home who helped her filmed her audition tape. As he was around at the time, Sky in her tape that she would miss him very much after she leaves for Total Drama. It is unknown how their strong their relationship are but Sky stated that she is planning to break up with him but didn't have the time to do so. Leonard Sky seems to have a degree of tolerance for Leonard's beliefs. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, she hesitantly agree with Leonard's plan to build a wizard tower, seeing that their team have no idea what to build. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Leonard and the rest of the team cheers for Sky after she gave them an inspiring speech. During the challenge, Sky allows Leonard to be the last person of their team for the obstacle course which turns out to be a bad idea as Leonard cost them the challenge, still believing that he can use magic. That night, Sky states in the confessional it is obvious who she is going to vote for, suggesting that she is voting for Leonard due to his poor performance. Max In So, Uh This Is My Team?, while the contestants are on their way to Pahkitew Island, Sky offers Max a piece of gum whom he accepts but immediately spits it out after tasting it. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Max heeds Scarlett's suggestion and pops Sky's balloon, releasing a swarm of bees that sting her. In A Blast from the Past, Sky notices that Max and Scarlett cheated during his match with Ella and charges Scarlett for their unsportsmanlike conduct. In This Is The Pits!, Chris made both Max and Sky switch teams to prevent any more couples from further bonding. As Max walks over to his new team, he shoo Sky away. In Scarlett Fever, Max carries out Sky's plan to take down Scarlett, using the Chris Promobot head to trick her into opening the door. Rodney In Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, when the finalist believes that they are able to choose who to help them for the challenge, Sky chooses Rodney, seeing that his strength would be a great asset to her. However, she was disappointed when Chris announce that she and Shawn have to choose their helpers a different way. Scarlett In A Blast from the Past, Sky saw Scarlett helping Max to electrocute Ella during the challenge and swear revenge for her friend as what Scarlett did is cheating and unsportsmanlike. When the two of them are pitted against each other, Sky attempts to knock her into the water but Scarlett easily dodge her attack and Sky fell into the water instead. In Three Zones and A Baby, Sky is soundly asleep in her new team's tree house until she was woken up by Scarlett taking down notes of her sleeping pattern. In Scarlett Fever, once Scarlett reveals her true motives, she attempts to lead the remaining contestants to their doom by leading them to a room filled with Chris' promo bots though this fail as Shawn destroys all the robots. Later, Sky attempts to talk Scarlett out of it and let them go but failed. Sky would then manage to formulate a plan to make her open the door to the control room, using one of Chris' robot copies to lure her out. Her plan works and once Sugar tied up the mad contestant, Sky disable the self destruct sequence, foiling Scarlett's plan once and for all. Shawn .]] Initially, the two of them were on the same team during the first few episodes of the season where they help their team to survive the harsh environment of the island such as looking for food and finding shelter. Though Sky is often annoyed with Shawn's fear of zombies while Shawn is hesitate to make friends, afraid that they might turn into zombies, the two of them generally gets along well. After the merge, the two of them become rivals and form alliances of their own in hoping that they can get the other eliminated while they reach the finale with their respective helpers. During the semi-finals and finale, they often trade insults but despite their rivalry, the leave the island on good terms despite one of them winning the grand prize. Sugar .]] Sky and Sugar were placed on Waneyihtam Maskwak in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. During the first few episodes, Sugar sees Sky's budding relationship with Dave a threat and continuously make sure that the two of them do not bond any further. Sky on the other hand dislikes Sugar's disgusting habits but otherwise, was patient with her. After the merge and Dave's elimination, Sky find herself in need of an ally and reluctantly choose Sugar as everyone else are already in groups of their own. Throughout their alliance, Sky had to put up with many of Sugar's odd habits and lack of usefulness. It all ends when Sugar betrays Sky in Sky Fall and Sky declares war with her. Throughout Pahk'd With Talent, the two of them, along with Shawn, had a competitive rivalry to get one of them eliminated though they are mainly targeting each other. In addition to this, Sugar constantly mocks Sky's "goody two-shoes" attitude while Sky dislikes Sugar's mean and vain attitude. During the third part of the challenge, Sugar occasionally underestimate Sky and constantly mocks her performance, believing that she can do better than her. Ultimately, it was Sugar who was defeated in that episode. Topher In Three Zones and A Baby, Sky, like the rest of her new team, was annoyed that Topher isn't paying attention to the challenge and later, caused an avalanche which resulted in their team losing. At the campfire ceremony, she and the other members voted him off. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships Category:Friendships Category:Interaction